


【柚天】忽与目成

by HayamiKo



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayamiKo/pseuds/HayamiKo
Summary: “对方撤回了一条消息。”
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Kudos: 6





	【柚天】忽与目成

**Author's Note:**

> ·洛神组快乐大逃猜联文。
> 
> ·职场paro，全员说中文设定。
> 
> ·本来格式是想陷害梧桐老师，题目想陷害星老师，不过完全没成功啊呜呜呜。
> 
> ·巨型ooc预警。

“对方撤回了一条消息。”

再过三四个小时金博洋醒来后，第一时间打开微信查看消息时，就会发现他的置顶聊天框里躺着这么一句话。 

今晚——现在是凌晨两点二十，准确来说应该是昨晚了——刚升了人事部经理的金杨被大家挤挤攘攘地起哄，为了讨个清净不得不心疼地大出血摆了一桌请客。他估计也是不甘心，整晚都在使着坏企图给每个人都灌个几杯。这里都是商场上混出来的人精，哪里能看不出他想做什么，纷纷脸上笑嘻嘻却像泥鳅一样滑不溜手地逃过了劝酒。只有金博洋实诚地被他江哥结结实实地灌了好几杯，到最后醉得神志不清，躺倒在椅子上哼哼唧唧不知道在说什么昏话。

羽生结弦他们信息部晚上加班修复一个企业内网bug，完事儿之后匆匆忙忙赶过来才发现金博洋已经是一滩烂泥的状态。从寒风中带来的一身冷气还没来得及在酒气蒸腾的暖融融的室内捂热，他就给自己揽下了送金博洋回家的差事。

对他来说，这简直是一个甜蜜的求之不得的麻烦。

金博洋整个人倚在他怀里，像一团又软又滑散发着奶香的牛奶麻薯，刚接触到羽生的衣服时，他皱了皱眉，小声嘟囔着什么。

羽生让他软乎乎的脸靠在自己温热的颈侧，对他温声低语：“我身上，冷吗？”

金博洋小幅度地摇了摇头，将手臂挂上他肩头，抱得更紧了一些。

羽生身体僵硬起来，他重复地想着，他是真的醉了吗？他对自己说，当然啦，博洋的酒量就是这样，你不要…不要总是抱有遥不可及的妄想。但仍然有一点热望在淹没之前挣扎：说不定他就是还有意识的啊，至少你是他下意识愿意接近的人。

终于走到了他的停车位，他不敢再想，现在他只希望他学会了缩地成寸或者瞬移什么的，把这段路程立刻结束，让他能够逃回孤独的个人世界里冷静一下。羽生脑中一片金戈铁马，手上依然温柔地把金博洋放在副驾驶上，没忘记为他系好安全带，还调整到了一个不会硌着他的角度。

喜欢上一个人，就会知道古井无波四大皆空冷酷无情莫得感情都会是假的。

羽生常常差一点就下定决心，干脆利落去表白好了，是死是活答案立见分晓。但又为自己找到了各种理由拖延着，归根到底是害怕真的只能接受和金博洋一刀两断回归陌生人甚至老死不相往来的结局。

但今天，金博洋身上暖和柔软的感觉还停留在他们接触过的任何一个地方，像是和缓地灼烧着他，又像是从伤口里长出了一片嫩叶，刮搔着未愈合的伤痕，痛痒中带有不可抑止的欢悦。

他心头一热，回过神来才发现自己给金博洋发了一句“我喜欢你”。

他急忙想撤回，手指却笨拙地发抖，好不容易才在两分钟内让那条消息消失在了对话框里，取而代之一句“你已撤回一条消息”。

羽生打出了一句最常用的“不好意思，刚才打错字了。”然后陷入了漫长的懊悔与庆幸的交杂之中，只勉强凑出了一句并非真心的借口。

“我是想问，博洋明天早餐想吃什么呢？”

金博洋虽说醉了，但也还是有一些自主意识。虽然同事们当他像后辈一样的宠着，可他也已经是自己讨生活的社会人，不再是不懂轻重的小孩子，不至于真的喝到意识不清。

酒醉给了他一个绝好的掩护，催促他大着胆子去向羽生再靠近一点。

而羽生没有推开他。

他在床上躺了两个小时，神志清醒，最终一咬牙决定了向羽生表白。

他知道他对羽生来说是特别的，但是如果这事不成，再好的兄弟都得掰。然而残存的酒意刺激着他的神经，让他冲动之下为这个已经深思熟虑的问题做了决定。

他以前一直相信，足够喜欢一个人是可以隐瞒在心底，默默无闻地对对方好，看着对方幸福快乐就能够满足。

金博洋想，也许我还没有喜欢羽生到这么伟大的程度吧，可是去他妈的，我就是想要羽生做我的男朋友啊，喜欢哪里是能够一直隐瞒的事呢？

他翻身起来，捂了捂因为宿醉而隐隐作痛的脑袋，伸手去拿放在旁边的手机。

看到屏幕上显示的聊天框，他微笑起来：“羽生昨天谢谢你了啊，真的给你添麻烦了。”

“不如明天的早餐我给你带吧，就当是谢礼了。”

“别担心，我真的超级超级清醒。”

金博洋计划着，等会要绕一点点远路，给羽生买最好吃的那家包子，要买羽生喜欢的奶黄包核桃包紫薯包，还要买公司旁边的永和豆浆。把早餐递给羽生的时候，要光明正大地握住他的手。

虽然还没想好要说什么，但这时应该说什么都行吧，比如……“今天我豆浆喝得有一点多，但我喝豆浆是不会醉的”？


End file.
